Gatehouse
The Gatehouse is a location in House of Anubis that first appears in Season 3. Caroline Denby lives there, and it is where she is keeping Robert Frobisher-Smythe. There is a secret room behind the organ. Visit the Gatehouse Gallery. Gatehouse The Gatehouse appears in season 3. Miss Denby is the only resident shown but said by Eddie Miller in Season 2 an unknown geography teacher lived there. There are many rooms, but when you enter there is a floor with her belongings and a staircase leading upstairs. Upstairs there is a room where she leaves killed or dead bugs. In another room there is an Organ with three sets of pipes. When Eddie accidentally hits one of the keys he falls back into the door, trips and finds another door. When he touches the lock he has his vision again of KT unlocking the door and going upstairs. When Eddie and KT spy on Miss Denby. Eddie takes a video of her typing in the code; in the end the code is 37629. The Hidden Door has a lock that requires Miss Denby's or KT's key. Inside it h as a set of stairs that leads to a door with a snake on it leading to the tank room. When the ceremony was being performed, the teachers had changed the code and Eddie had a vision seeing that the new code was 1922; the year Frobisher was put to sleep. The Tank Room The Tank Room contains the tank with Robert Frobisher-Smythe inside ready for his reawakening. Around it there are some sarcophagi that open and can fit somebody inside. The tank is under the possession of Caroline Denby, Eric Sweet, and Victor Rodenmaar Jr. also known as The Keeper, The Seeker and The Enabler. The tank room has now been converted into Robert Frobisher-Smythe's Office so he can lock 5 people in the 5 sarcophagi and perform his ceremony to go to the underworld. The Hidden Elevator When Sibuna was figuring out a way to move the tank out of the gatehouse, Alfie hit a button on the wall and a door opened showing an elevator. Sibuna uses it to move Robert to the bottom floor. Miss Denby returns shortly after and realises the elevator has been left on the first floor when it should be on the third floor. She then goes up to level 3 and sees that Robert is gone. When Miss Denby was tricking them into thinking the tank was in the elevator Alfie opens it and sees its a clock. Miss Denby locks the elevator so they cant escape. Victor was strong enough to pull the elevator back up. Level 1 The Bottom floor with the basement and entrance hall. Level 2 A floor with lots of rooms including the one that leads to Caroline Denby's bedroom. There is also a room where Caroline kept Harriet Denby locked up when she removed her from the Mental Hospital. Level 3 The Tank Room. This is where Robert keeps his study. Residents *Geography Teacher (Season 2) *Caroline Denby (House of Arrivals / House of Presents - House of Ammut / House of Heroes) *Harriet Denby (House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi - House of Cunning / House of Suspicion) *Robert Frobisher-Smythe (House of Arrivals / House of Presents - House of History / House of Eclipse, while in tank, House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi - House of Ammut / House of Heroes, after being awakened.) The 5 Sarcophagi The 5 sarcophagi are in possession of Robert Frobisher Smythe he needs to put 1 person each who had to commit one of five sins in each to perform his ceremony to awaken Ammut. The people in the sarcophagi are: *Victor Rodenmaar Jr. - Greed *Patricia Williamson - Spite *Eric Sweet - Envy *Fabian Rutter - Pride *Alfie Lewis - Anger Former Names *Gatelodge (According to Alfie) Category:Season 3 Category:House of Anubis Gatehouse Category:Location